Naruto: Emperor of Romalia
by Perseus12
Summary: SUMMARY INSIDE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other crossovers.

**Summary:** Naruto died twice in life, once by the very precious people, he trusted most including his parents, and the next after killing his most hated enemy, seeing himself live on. But the four goddesses gave him and the others a another chance to live. How will the Elemental Nations will react with the return of Naruto, and he brought some powerful friends with him. Naruto/Harem.

**-x X x-**

(Shows the image map of Elemental Nations.)

**Though decadent and corrupt,**

**weakened by politics and war, the**

**Five Great Shinobi Nations remained**

**the greatest power on Hakumei.**

**Then a new nation, the Romalians, **

**fierce and technological,**

**appeared from space.**

**A prophecy told of a man**

**who would one day lead the nation,**

**and to challenge great powers**

**for the right to rule the world.**

**-x X x-**

_**Hakumei**_ – Shinobi world


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note:** Alright, ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls of all ages. I give you the Naruto and other crossover story. Well enjoy the first chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other crossovers.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

_Flashback/Telekinesis/Television/Radio_

"**Beast Speaking/Jutsu"**

'**Beast Thought'**

**-x X x-**

**Chapter 1: Narration**

(Voiceover) _"Let me tell a story."_

_Once long ago there was a world known as Runeterra, and on that world only one continent a land called Valoran. The races of Valoran have created a civiliztion, no, extremly an advance civilization. These races developed a 'mana' and allowed them to create a new kinds of magic. In time, this magical arts became common place and it was taken for granted of the races and the arts miracilously resolve this form of arts became good for the people of Valoran._

_Created this kinds of magic for peoples amusement, but not only light magic were created. The dark magic was used create, what the people believe would make them happy, whatever they've believed would please them? At the peak of this magical civilization, its people believe, they were superior beings._

_Buts despite their magic, __Runeterra was on a collision course with disaster. As quickly as Runeterra's denizens would band together in times as tribes, opposing tribes would war to settle their disputes. No matter the era, the preferred choice of warfare has always been magical. Armies would be enhanced or decimated by spell and rune alike. Champions made the most of magical items forged for them as they led or supported armies. Summoners – often the de facto leaders of Valoran's political forces – would unleash mighty magical powers directly against foes and their holdings with little regard for consequence. With such an abundance of raw magical power at their disposal, there was little motivation for summoners to explore more environmentally-friendly forms of warfare. _

_Within the last two hundred years, however, the dangers of unchecked magical warfare began to expose the fragility of Runeterra to everyone residing in Valoran. The last two Rune Wars drastically altered the geophysical landscape of Valoran, even after magical energy was focused on restoring it. Violent earthquakes and horrific magically-fueled storms made life on Valoran challenging, even before factoring in the horror of warfare on the populace. It was theorized that another unchecked Rune War would tear the world asunder._

_One day, countless years after the two Rune Wars began. A new race showed up on Valoran, and this race was called Darkins and launched a Third Rune War. The Darkins shown to wield tremendous powers over physical and mental psyches of mortals, as demonstrated and led by __Aatrox__. But Aatrox became its own war master, he'd learned how to draw to implify the darkness in the hearts of other races. The free peoples of valoran would survived turned their efforts of a 'man' capabled stopping Aatrox. That man was Dracula. But Aatrox and Dracula did the final battle, the mages completed the final ritual the way to destroy mana it was a dangerous art, one would affect the other races, but the free people believe that they had no choice, it was the only way to stopped Aatrox. The people of Valoran had a terrible decision to make, if they would rid themselves of Aatrox, they knew solution would harmed the races. But they had no choice, they were wise or be destroyed, and Aatrox's existance, he was destroyed, same of Dracula nor other races._

(Voiceover) _"And that is my story."_

**-x X x-**

(Voiceover) _"Our story is not yet finished and its about to be begin now. . ."_

**-x X x-**

**A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter, but please this is only just the beginning of the story. ALL HAIL ROMALIA!


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Naruto or any other crossovers.

"Speaking"

'Thought'

_Flashback/Telekinesis/Television/Radio_

"**Beast Speaking/Jutsu"**

'**Beast Thought'**

"**Build me a son, O Lord, who will be strong enough to know when he is weak, and brave enough to face himself when he is afraid, one who will be proud and unbending in honest defeat, and humble and gentle in victory."**

**Douglas MacArthur**

**-x X x-**

**-x Chapter 2 x-**

**September 5****th**** SC 197**

**Babylon 3, Romalia**

Lagrange Point 2, also known as Babylon 3, after colonization of space colonies began in the early Space Century. It was Babylon 3 became the first colonies to seceded from the United Earth Confederacy and Earth, becoming an independent Romalian Empire, under the rule of Emperor William Walker in SC 58.

Most in the Solar System took this as a war in the planning stages, but in spite of this, the Walker Family lineage would still maintain good relations with Earth and other space colonies, thus ensuring hundreds of years of peaceful co-existence.

However, due to the feud between the Walker and Mengsk Families, but unfortunately for Emperor Marcus Walker reign ended with a mysterious death in SC 168, which many have believed to be the fault of the Mengsk Family. His death brought about the reign of Usurper/Emperor Arcturus Mengsk and his child/son, Valerian Mengsk, in SC 169. None would have guessed that something as simple as this would later lead to the deaths of millions of people.

Now, nearly 30 years have passed since that day, and many space-consuming wars have been fought between the Romalians and the Confederacy, the first costing the Romalians their homeland, and many more were meant to gain it back.

However, now, at long finally last, Babylon 3, the true homeland of the Romalians, was independent once again. The United Earth Confederacy Occupational Forces troops were driven out, and its people freed from the shackle/chains of tyranny and oppression. And the instigator of their freedom, now resided his personal office in the capital of Romalia, Starrendell.

Richard Walker looked outside the balcony, as he watched the Romalian city flourished for the first time in many years. Ever since the establishment of the Federal State of Romalia after the end of Earth-Romalian War, the people of Babylon 3 have been shunned, oppressed, and conquered by those whose souls remained pulled by Earth's gravity. But no longer, as they were now, at long last, free.

Richard smiled fondly, as he recalled how it began: his True Romalian movement, four years ago, which had been called the 'Romalian War of Independence'.

That was when he met some very. . . useful allies. A group called the 'Knights of Justice', a resistance movement like the Free People's Army and Earth Patriotic Liberation Front, who brought about the downfall of the Nightwatch. However, the Knights of Justice were fighting for true Independence of Romalia and all space colonies from the Confederacy.

They told him of the Abstergo Industries, and the source of their power 'Laplace's Box', and how it could bring about the end of the Confederacy. Such a chance was too good to pass up, so Richard and True Romalian allied themselves with the Knights of Justice, and began their fight against the Confederacy.

For three years they fought the Confederacy, preparing and attacking them. Gathering allies among the Romalian Remnants and the UEC Coup d'etat Faction of Earth, then bring them together. Then, came the momentous day when Neo Romalian, the Knights of Justice, and their allies from Romalian Remnants and UEC Coup d'etat Faction on Earth Sphere, that they achieve the impossible: they overthrew the UEC-friendly/puppet government of the Federal State of Romalia, reclaimed Babylon 3 in the name of new Romalian Government of "New Romalia".

It did not end there, as thanks to the actions of Long Tai-Yang _aka_ Crying Freeman with his 108 Dragons, the contents of Laplace's Box were opened and revealed to the world. It was thanks to this box, that the world discovered Richard's great-grandfather, William Walker, was right all along.

The contents of Laplace's Box contains the original charter for the Space Century, which was drafted in SC 1 by the first Confederacy government. The charter itself contained _Clause 9_ within the United Earth Confederacy constitution, and granted people who lived in space more freedom from the influence of Earth. Clause 9 itself was solid proof that the original constitution was signed by the United Nations leaders and is therefore legal.

Also, because the original Space Century charter actually mentions the rise of _"beings capable of perfectly understanding one another without misconceptions"_ – the exact definition of Newtypes – Laplace's Box essentially validates his great-grandfather's Newtype theory and proves that the Confederacy had been denying the spacenoids their rights all along.

Its was thanks to the box, that it showed to the world irrefutable proof that the current government of the United Earth Confederacy is an illegitimate one. Thereby fundamentally undermining its policy authority and philosophy.

And just like that, the Confederacy lost most of its control in space, as all of the space colonies began to declare independence. The Confederacy was at its weakest, and many believed the Romalians would use this to their advantage, and invade the Earth like they have many times before.

However, Richard would not repeat the same mistakes like the Old Romalian Empire made by the usurper Arcturus Mengsk, as well as the Sons of Romalia done by Valerian Mengsk, let's not forget the first Neo Romalian movement led by Seidel Rasso, and his eldest brother Alexander Walker's second Neo Romalian movement. Instead, all he did was to recall the Romalian Remnants from Earth Sphere and hidden parts of space to Babylon 3. And he made the decision that shocked the whole Earth Sphere.

New Romalian Empire were going to leave the Solar System, once and for all.

It was very difficult and controversial decision, however many knew he was right, Romalia must leave the Earth Sphere, so they can never again be threatened by the warmongering Elites (or the Templars) on Earth. Many wondered where they would go, but Richard revealed that Romalia had been monitoring the Alpha Centauri System for many years, and he has confirmed the existance of a planet which could support life.

Using massive ships such as the _Juptris_-class ships, they would literally tow the colonies of Babylon 3 and New Romalia, and journey to this new world to begin anew. Romalia were not the only one leaving, as many members of the Knights of Justice, and their families, were joining them to their in exodus/journey.

It would take them years to arrive at the destination, however Richard had prepared for this, as scientists had created numerous Cryo-Stasis pods which the inhabitants of the colony will occupy until their arrival at the Alpha Centauri Star System.

He felt pair of familiar presences, just as the doors to his office open. He smiled as he saw who it was. "I was wondering if you would show up." Richard said, as he turn around to see his old rival and friend, Teppei Arima, along with his surrogate sister, Charlotte Hazelrink.

"Well, we couldn't let you go without us saying goodbye, first." Teppei said, as the Gundam pilot, along of his wife for two years, walk over with the latter hugging her surrogate brother.

"I wish you didn't have to go, Richard." She said as tears of sadness came out of her eyes at the thought of being separated from her surrogate brother once again.

Richard smiled sadly as he embraced his surrogate sister. "I am sorry, Charlotte, but I have to." He said. "Humanity must move on from its roots if it's to survive, that's why New Romalia must leave Earth, so others will also as well."

"I know. . . but. . . I'll miss you. . ." Charlotte said, as she wiping away tears.

"I'll miss you too, Charlotte." He said, as he looked into her eyes. "But you're full-grown woman now, and I know you can look after yourself. Not to mention you have Teppei around. . ." He then chuckled a bit. "In all my years would I expect having him _my_ surrogate brother-in-law, though. . ."

Teppei could only smile at that. "Well, it's ironic isn't to say the least. During the Second Neo Romalian War, we were trying to kill each other. Now, we're family." He said and Richard nodded before his face turned _very_ serious overprotective brother mode.

"You better take care of her, Teppei, because if anything happens. . ." He let the threat hang, but Teppei got the hint, as he nodded and Charlotte giggled.

"I hope, I'm not interrupting anything?" Everyone turned and saw a woman with vanilla blonde bun hair, blue eyes, and wearing a female version blue uniform **(WW II Nazi German uniform)** of New Romalian uniform.

Richard smiled. "Just saying our last goodbyes, Sylvia. How's your family anyway?"

"Just put them to bed in Cryo." Sylvia van Hossen answered. "We're almost ready to leave, Your Majesty." Richard just sighed and said something to her. "Sylvia, what did I tell you for calling my name instead of that _'Your Majesty'_ stuff, since we're here among friends." Teppei bit his lip as he tried not to laughed while Charlotte giggled at her surrogate sister embarassingly, as Sylvia crimsomly blushed of that statement of the _Emperor_ and she sighed then said to him seriously. "I cannot say that, Richard, it is _your_ duty as an emperor and it is _your_ role to the people of New Romalia."

Richard sighed again and nodded as he turned to Teppei and Charlotte. "Well, I guess this is our final farewell." He said. "Are you sure, you want to stay here at Earth?"

The two nodded. "Someone has to stay here and make sure the Right-Wing Extremists are put in their place, while the Moderates work things out." Charlotte said, while Teppei nodded in agreement.

"Not to mention, we still need to clean Visari Corporation out of all the Abstergo Industries supporters, as well the Anti-Spacenoid junkies out of the UEC Armed Forces." The Gundam pilot put in. "All in all, the Peacekeepers has its work cut out for them."

The Silver Emperor chuckled a bit. "True, but at least thing can finally begin changing for the better." He said. "With the construction of space colonies resuming, and space immigration booming once again, soon most of humanity will move earth to space."

"And as long people like you, Sheridan and the others keep the people doing anything radical, the Earth Sphere is in good hands." Sylvia said then nodding.

"That's exactly what we plan to do." Charlotte said, and walked over and gave her surrogate sister a hug, Sylvia smiled as she returned it.

"Take care yourself, Sylvie." The surrogate sister of Richard Walker and Sylvia van Hossen said. "As well as your father and your little sister."

"I plan to." Sylvia said. "But for right now, its time for us to get into Cryo-Stasis, and start the journey."

Charlotte nodded as she stepped away with Teppei, facing her surrogate brother once again. "Goodbye. . . Richard." Charlotte said. "I'll miss you. . ."

Richard smiled sadly at his surrogate sister. "And I you. Now you must hurry back to your shuttle, we wouldn't want you onboard when we leave."

Charlotte nodded as Teppei stepped toward his Romalian rival and held out his hand.

"See you later, Richard. And good luck." He said.

Richard smirked a bit, as he accepted the hand as they shook. "And good luck to you, Teppei." He said. "Farewell."

_Half hour later_

As Sylvia returned to her family while Richard walked to his personal Cryo-Stasis pod then he felt something on his right shoulder and turned. There he saw his bird companion, Amalthea, a snowy owl her gender is a female, her feathers are white snow, and her eyes are amber then she hooted. _"Hoot!"_

"Hey there, Amalthea did you miss me." Richard smiled at his snowy owl companion then he rubbed her white feathers as she hooted happily. _"Hoot-hoot-hoot!"_

"I know girl, but soon, we will head to our new home." He said. "And we will be in a new world. . . where you fly freely from the people like the Abstergo Industries, Mengsk loyalists, and the Nightwatch."

"Let us sleep as well, Amalthea." Richard said while she hooted in agreement as they entered their own pod tubes, and the hatches closed as a sleeping gas put them to sleep. As this happened, the Space Colonies of Babylon 3 began to move as rocket boosters activated, and the _Jupitris_-class transports began to move as well as they towed and guided them away as they moved out of orbit in L2 point, leaving the shadow of the moon for the first time in history.

As the colonies moved further and farther away, a fleet of Confederacy ships watched as Romalians left orbit, and on the bridge of the _Freeden II_-class battleship, UECS_ Agamemnon_, Teppei and Charlotte watched along with _newly_ President John Sheridan as they left.

"So. . ." John said as he watched the Babylon 3 colonies leave. "Romalia is leaving the Earth, and heading to a new home to call their own."

Teppei nodded at that. "Yes, and it's New Romalia by the way, Mister President." He sai, while John gave the Gundam pilot a frown.

"The Old Romalian Empire, Sons of Romalia, Neo Romalian, True Romalian, New Romalian Empire. . . it's still the same nation." The former Supreme Commander of UEC Coup d'etat Faction said.

"No, sir." Charlotte said, shaking her head. "Romalia is not the same nation it was before. . . they have grown, and in a sense matured. They are a new nation, one that has learned from its past, and knows better than to repeat them again."

John Sheridan smirked a bit, as he nodded a bit at that. "I suppose your right." He said. "I guess we can do. . . is hope for the best with them."

Charlotte nodded at that as the colonies continued onward into darkness of space. A few tears escaping her eyes.

'Richard. . . be safe.' She thought as the light from the engines began to grow dimmer and dimmer until they disappeared entirely. She then looked at her husband as she rubbed her stomach fondly.

"We never got the chance to tell him, that you were pregnant." Teppei said, and Charlotte smiled a bit.

"Somehow. . . I think he already knew, Teppei." She said.

**-x X x-**

**A/N 1:** I apologize for being late for the update. You may wonder why there are different character names. Well, here it is.

Cast of Characters:

**Richard Walker** – New Romalian Empire. Great-grandson of William Walker. Son of Marcus Walker. Young brother of Alexander Walker. Former Leader of True Romalian. Now Emperor of New Romalia.

**Amalthea** – New Romalian Empire. Owl pet companion of Richard Walker.

**Sylvia van Hossen** – New Romalian Empire. Surrogate sister of Richard Walker and Charlotte Hazelrink. Former Member of True Romalian.

**Teppei Arima** – United Earth Confederacy. Gundam Pilot. Member of Peacekeepers. Now Husband of Charlotte Hazelrink.

**Charlotte Arima nee Hazelrink** – United Earth Confederacy. Surrogate sister of Richard Walker. Now Wife of Teppei Arima.

**John Sheridan** – United Earth Confederacy. Former Supreme Commander of UEC Coup d'etat Faction. Now UEC President.

**A/N 2:** If you are wondering why there is other names you want to know. Well, here it is (again).

**Arcturus Mengsk** and **Valerian Mengsk** – Characters from _StarCraft_ computer games.

**Long Tai-Yang** _aka_ **Crying Freeman** and **108 Dragons** – Character and organization from _Crying Freeman_ animated series.

**John Sheridan **and** Nightwatch** – Character and group from _Babylon 5_ TV series.

**Teppei Arima, Charlotte Hazelrink,** and **Sylvia van Hossen** – Characters from _Princess Lover!_ anime series.

**Seidel Rasso** – Character from _After Gundam X_ anime series.

**Templar** and **Abstergo Industries** – Antagonize groups from _Assassin's Creed_ game.

**Visari Corporation** – Antagonize group from _Killzone_ game.

**-x X x-**

**Space Century – **Alternative name charter of Universal Century from _Mobile Suit Gundam_ series.

**Babylon 3** – Alternative name of Side 3 space colonies from _Mobile Suit Gundam_ series.

**Sons of Romalia** – Alternative name of Sons of Korhal from StraCraft game.

**Romalia** – Alternative name of Zeon from _Mobile Suit Gundam_ series.

**United Earth Confederacy** – Alternative name of Earth Federation from _Mobile Suit Gundam_ series.

**Neo Romalian** – Alternative name of Neo Zeon movement from _Mobile Suit Gundam_ series.

**True Romalian** – Alternative name of True Mandalorian from _Star Wars_ series.

**UEC Coup d'etat Faction** – Alternative name of ESF Coup d'etat Faction from _Gundam 00_ anime series.

**Free People's Army** and **Earth Patriotic Liberation Front** – Alternative names of Karaba and AEUG from _Mobile Suit Gundam_ series.

**Peacekeepers** – Alternative name of Londo Bell from _Mobile Suit Gundam_ series.

**A/N 3:** I hope this satisfy you. I'll update the 3rd chapter soon. ALL HAIL ROMALIA!


End file.
